Different Situation
by ARandomAuthor14
Summary: Red, a clown, a deceiver, a cynic, but most certainly- not Allen 'Walker'. No, he didn't meet the clown named Mana Walker, nor did he go with the Noah, the Exorcists or Bookman. In fact, he was just 'Red'. A boy on the street whose goal is to 'survive'. But why is it, that the Noah and the Black Order want him so much? Noah!Allen Dark!Alllen Red!Allen
1. Chapter 1 The changings of the past

**Author's note: Hope you like this! Read author's note below by the way. I feel accomplished! I finally transcribed the Musician's song on piano! I know there are notes but I just wanted to see if I could do it...and I did! HWEHWE! :D**

_**Even in the midst of flowing time,  
Look, listlessness dances round and round.  
I can't even see my heart,  
As it withdraws from me, I don't care.**_

-Bad Apple opening.

The dark dirty streets of London held an overwhelming and eerie silence. Truth be told, it was not deathly silence - no - there was sound. The sound of rubbish bins clattering, constant meows from furry lithe creatures, whose eyes glowed in an odd fashion.

Footsteps resounded in the awfully quiet street. The splashing of puddles being stepped on echoed. Down the moon illuminated cobbled road, was a small figure. Skinny, although it wore the most baggiest of clothing. Perhaps due to the fact that it had no money except for a few nicked coins from flashy noblemen that had passed during the day.

By the faint silhouette, the figure ought to be a male - a boy - no older than the age of 12. Unruly shoulder-length red-brown hair was tied up in a mid-high ponytail. Grime and blood made his hair darker than it should be.  
His eyes were like metal; hard and cold. Emotions didn't slip at least one bit from those mercury orbs. They were shut like a gate.  
And just like that, it was obvious he too, was covered in masks and walls; walls high and thick.

"That bastard..." The boy cursed lowly, but by no means inaudibly. A scowl visible on his features. His hands were in his pocket as he kicked astray rocks on the ground. Head held down, he continued to walk.

But where?

Meters away was a place filled with brightness and laughter. Gold and red stood out as they decorated the giant main circus tent. There were people crowded in that one area that it made the boy sick - and perhaps paranoid.  
Although, if it weren't for a certain disfigurement, then he'd be like the rest. Oblivious and naïve to things that go around daily. With loving and spoiling parents that will shroud you in such, that when out in the real world, it is completely different from your expectations.

But that wasn't the case for him. He had been abandoned and left to the horrors of the streets at a very tender age of...he didn't know. No one in fact knew.  
It would remain a mystery of the past. Because even if he did know, it wouldn't change anything in the present.  
It wouldn't change the looks thrown at him or the snide comments or the insults or the daily beatings! It wouldn't change a thing.

Step by step did he go, up the slight hill and past the crowds. He kept going, barely brushing anyone's shoulders as he went.  
He was like a shadow, no one noticing him as they continued to talk and laugh. Finally, the auburn-haired boy made it to the tent.

A sudden noise of skin being hit rang out. "WHAT WAS THAT FO-"  
He was stopped by the Ringleader who grasped his hair and tugged. The other stumbled in the grip but then steadied himself to claw at his hand in order to break free. The older let out a pained hiss and curse.

"RED...You brat!" The man yelled as punched the younger in the face. 'Red' spat out blood and now had an aching bruise on his face.

"Fuck you!" Red shouted as he swung his fist at Cosimo. The ringleader scowled as he got hit. He then moved to grab Red and was about to throw him to the ground, but he realised the time. Cosimo let out a growl.

"You're lucky. Get ready you freak." He spat at the child. The latter wiped the blood that dripped from the corner of his mouth and then snarled.

"Bloody git."

**oOoOoOo**

There he was, performing for a large crowd. Awe's and gasps erupted as he did each trick. Although, it was the same. Everything was the same.  
It was always like this. After every country, city, town...  
He had always so the same reaction. As good as it might be; how was he supposed to grin and smile?  
His face ached of forcing an amused and cheerful expression as he juggled at least 10 balls while standing on one leg atop of 3 big different sized balls.

As difficult as it sounds; it was quite easy for Red. This was nothing!

**oOoOoOo**

The performance ended like always, and then off Red went, to his tent. It was the same as all of them - perhaps a bit smaller.  
The floor was of dirt, but everything he needed was there.  
He walked up to the dresser and placed both hands in the desk.  
He looked into the mirror and saw himself. Clown makeup was painted over his face. And though clown makeup wasn't that attractive, it somehow looked good on Red.

Red gave a smile - if not forced - and he stared at the expression. A frown quickly tore its way to his features.  
The smile never reached his eyes. It never did.  
His eyes cast down to his trembling arms and hands.

It was so lonely. He felt alone.  
He wanted someone to accept him. To not beat him, insult him, run away... He wanted to feel like every other kid. The same feeling of a parent's love. Perhaps a lover - though he didn't dwell on that.

Red felt his legs give out. His knees hit the ground, but no sign of pain was shown directly.  
His grasp on the dresser was strong - white knuckles proving that.  
It was though the wooden furniture was his lifeline.

It hurt a lot. His heart. It was filled with such loathing and desperation that even such an odd rotund man couldn't even comprehend it.  
Not even that 'man' could believe such a person existed!

But Red very much existed. His existence maybe small...probably insignificant, but it was there. For God knows what reason.

That was another thing Red dwelled on:

_Why had he existed?_

He got up from the floor and walked up to the bed. Then, he collapsed on to the bed with pure exhaustion, from both the performance and thinking. He turned around so that his back was to the bed. Eyes closed and was slowly on the brink of sleep.

At these moments, Red just wanted to fall into sweet oblivion. But _sweet oblivion_ was something he could never - have – get. It was something that only children from higher ranks could get. And he could admit it:

He was **jealous.**

Jealousy…It was an odd feeling. It was one of the feelings he'd have the most and that wasn't a good thing. Nor were the feelings of loathing, despair, anger, disgust, and self-hate.

Why could he only feel negative things?

It was like he could never grasp the positive feelings. No matter how much he wanted –needed- them.

Before he could think of anything else, his mind went blank. It was a black abyss of nothingness and emptiness. Although, it was peaceful. Well, at least more peaceful than his life could ever get.

Sleep…It was very important for Red. It was a time where he could forget everything, his past worries and the horrible memories.

**oOo0o0oOo**

"_Is he dead…?"_

"Why aren't you crying? Wasn't he your friend?"

"_I'm so sad that I could die."_

"But it seems my tears have all dried up…"

"_DON'T DRAG ME IN THIS! I AM __**NOT**__ ALLEN! I'M RED!_

_A PATHETIC DEMON-SPAWN WHO DOESN'T DESERVE __**ANYTHING!**__"_

**oOo0o0oOo**

Nine years.

Nine years did he spend in the circus – and ongoing. The same routine would happen every day. Wake up, get ready, eat, practice, eat, practice, get beaten, eat, practice, jobs, practice, eat, sleep.

Long right?

But it was the _same._ It was so similar every time, it was frightening. It was like the day repeated, but Red knew it didn't! It was like going through the same Hell over and over again.

Why isn't his mind broken?

It _is._

It has been broken from the beginning. Ever since 'God' decided he'd put him into existence. It was 'fate' to begin with. And there was nothing he could do. He didn't have the tools to make his own path. His own 'road'. Red couldn't 'Keep moving Forward'- as that foolish, old and crazy clown said to him once.

Once again, the trail of thoughts had been brought back to 'that clown'. That stupid clown; **Mana Walker**

That 'idiot' – as Red liked to call him – got himself killed by an accident. Although it wasn't Red's problem, since he wasn't there, he couldn't feel but pity – and slightly envious – that he died.

Mana had tried to make him open up, but Red never budged. Too fallen and confined, that he couldn't break the chains and destroy the walls.

So in the end, Red lost that chance.

Which brought him to the present. Still a clown, but with less beatings now that he was stronger and could fight back better.

But there was something. Something that he felt when he gazed at the sunset. The dark sky filled with stars…and the sunrise. The feeling of longing and want.

_But what was it?_

It was what they called _freedom_.

But what exactly was _freedom_? What was it to Red? All he'd ever really known was to _survive._ Not once had _freedom_ crossed his mind. But who was to blame him? He had to survive. That was the first priority for everyone who lived on the street.

Maybe…

Maybe he could travel by himself? He could use the all his safely earned money. It wasn't much, but it would do.

He could even get money along the way. Maybe a few thousand would do?

If he was going to do this, then he'd have to pack and head to the Casino.

'_Screw this. I'm leaving this damned place.'_

**Author's note: Did you like it? Review, favourite and follow please! Pairings if you must, and help me think of a title! I don't like this title! DX  
This will sound...not like me but, I won't accept Poker Pair because, well. I want to use a different pairing. I also want a pairing that'll help poor angsty Allen, so, no one from the Noah's side. I am NOT doing Yullen. That's final. I already had to cancel out my most favourite pairing, so don't even suggest Yullen. I don't think it's bad or anything but please, just no. Not this fic.**

**LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! Can we at least get 15 reviews before next chapter that I will work on. (sorry for the spacing, I did this on my phone.)**


	2. Chapter 2 A small sense of freedom

**Author's note: Yes, I know it has been a **_**very**_** long time. I'm truly sorry. I am going to WARN you now, that my updates for this story will not be as fast without inspiration. And that 'inspiration' comes from songs. Like from the previous chapter, that small paragraph was from **_**Bad Apple**_**. Ya' know? Well, if you want more and **_**faster**_**(1) updates, then in the reviews, leave some feedback and a song you think will be appropriate for the next chapter!**

(1) I do have a life, homework, lessons, tutor, exams

_**and **_**a family I got to spend time with. So not an instant update, don't expect too much…please?**

**Next, I'd like to thank you all for the wonderful support and feedbacks, sorry for the crappy chapter, I had no music to write to.**

Inside an all too familiar tent, rustling and clinks were heard – though muffled due to the perspective outside. If one were to walk in now, then one would see a 15 year-old boy with red hair, packing clothing and stolen food into a couple of bags; all different sizes.

He looked in a hurry – probably planning to run away. Red knew he couldn't resign from the circus, or he'll have a good – horrible – beating from that bastard - as Red put it – Cosimo. He'd have to hurry before the sun started to rise again. Cosimo was going to do his rounds of checking everyone was 'okay'.

The brunette made a few last changes before he quietly walked to the entrance – only to stop with eye-widened shock.

A familiar irritated groan met his ears from outside. _What was he doing out so early?_

The Ringleader was _never_ this early…it was still 4:00am, for Pete's sake!  
His heart hammered within his chest. How was he going to explain this? Better yet, how was he going to get away with this?  
The empty drawers, the yet again bland room? Red repressed the incoming gulp of fear. Plans and ideas flew throughout his head – brainstorming about what he could do.

There was _nothing._

Okay, maybe not _nothing_, but this one choice, was by far the most idiotic – and simple-minded idea one could even think of. And that was to:

**Bolt for it**

Great idea right?

.

.

.

.

That's what he thought…

But even so – even with many doubts – the boy still went for it. He bolted through the curtains of red, and ran as fast as he could. He was honestly hoping Cosimo would stand in shock, for Red knew he was _way_ faster than himself. And for some reason – it just about worked!

But only _just…_

Because next thing you know, the Ringleader was already shouting his name. Red ducked before the glass bottle could hit him with **dead** accuracy. The green bottle lay on the ground uselessly in shattered pieces. _'This is gonna be the end of me…'_ Red thought with dread. Even though he was further up ahead then the older, he could still hear the fast and heavy footsteps that were after him.

.

.

.

.

Dodging around a corner and into an alley way was Red's only choice. A wired fence was in his way – but that didn't stop him. After all the training he did, – the circus did have its benefits – he jumped on the stone brick wall on one leg, and then did a flip from the recoil, thus landing on the other side of the fencing.  
He heard an angry shout from behind, but he chose to ignore it and run.

Oo0o0oO

There was only one word to describe how Red felt – and that was; _Exhausted._ Heck! That could even be an understatement for all I care! He was _so_ exhausted, not even adrenaline could push him further. Not even when he _really_ needed it.

He was pushed back to the wall of a dead-ended alley. Three – _how clichéd_ – men had stood before him. Alcohol and arrogance flowed through the air, which _absolutely _disgusted Red. But he could not show any other expression but haze and fatigue. The brunette slumped to the ground, his head downcast while his arms fell limply beside his shaking legs.  
A chuckle, a _laugh_? He could no longer tell. For the haze within his mind was so great, it was horrible. Though the haze was offering – not – what he wanted, he needed to stay conscious. If he were to sleep now, what would the three do to his body? Nothing sexual I must add.

A hand fisted his dirtied hair, and forced Red to look up. Too tired to do anything, Red only followed without defiance. Dark eyes examined his features, before a smirk lit the man's face – which was instantly followed by the other two.

"My, my~ such a shame ya a lad. 'is brat wou've been betta as a la'y." The person above commented as his rough hand cupped Red's porcelain – though you'd never notice due to the hair – like face. A thumb traced his cheek before the man's face drew closer – a strange glint within his eyes. One of the fellows at the back moved forward and moved to unbutton Red's shirt but after all this dread and disgust – and maybe a little rest – the boy leaped up and attacked the both. Shock passed their face before they all growled – like beasts – and they ran forward, all ready to punch really hard.

Red dodged the first punch and then grabbed the unsuspecting man's neck and crushed him to the ground. He marvelled at the unknown strength that had made a crater where the man now lay broken on the ground. It caused fear to the others, but being the idiots they were; they ran forward – as though 'avenging' their leader.  
The boy ducked and then punched one of them from behind, before leaving a hard blow to the back – and maybe there was a sickening **crack**.

Now the other was fearful and attempted to flee. But Red wasn't having it. He grabbed the man by the wrist and then threw him to the wall. The man coughed out blood, but the last one remaining didn't give.

One last scoff, and then Red was gone from the scene. And maybe. After a few minutes after his disappearance, came in a woman with blonde hair who literally shrieked in shock, disgust and fear.

Oo0o0oO

"_There have lately been reports-"  
"But, nii-sa-"  
"I'd like you all to investigate."  
"Hai."_

Oo0o0oO

That was the beginning of a full-scale investigation. Though the battle was quite short and easy…That was in Red's _own_ mind. Yes, it seemed not as deadly – but that was within the mind of a figure with another entity inhabiting them.

It's as you think.

There was that shadowy – mysterious – figure. The one with the creepy grin that ghosted over him in his reflections. Something that was both _there_ and _not _there. But as I said, that was _only_ the beginning. Strange, – ridiculous – odd…absolute _insanity._ It clouded his actions and it made him 'delusional'. It made him lose sleep and it slowly broke his mind. But even with nightmares – or maybe memories – there was also a good.

It was a strange melody – a lullaby – which gave him a sense of 'sanity' and 'humanity' – or whatever was left of it.

But I must continue saying that, there was still a longing. Or maybe something like a hit to the face for missing out on an opportunity from long, _long_ ago.

But Red didn't know what. What – or who? Just what – who – was it that he missed?

.

.

.

.

Then there was the darkness. It swirled around him, and the scenery was such an odd view. It was dark, but there was red, there was a moon, a tower and then a lake.

Slowly the boy moved towards the water. The surface was flat yet, you couldn't see a thing but black. It was as though there was nothing but an abyss. Then, he tried kicking a rock from the shore into it. Seeing if it'd fall of make a splash. And it was the latter.

But what was odd was the sound. Truth be told, it was silent. There was no sound. Red tried speaking – but there was nothing. Then a noise echoed – and it scared him. Shadowed hands came out from the lake, tried to grab him, but he dodged and tried to run. He tried to scream, but there was nothing.

One last step and then the world cracked the broken glass. The pieces swirled and made a checkered floor – a path. It spiralled high above, so far that he could not see what was at top.

A clown like laugh made Red whip his head to the side. He saw a clown juggling before it disappeared into a mist. Then elephants and all different kinds of creatures used in a circus came stampeding towards him. But they just phased through him as though he wasn't there.

But what was next made him cover his ears. It was the melody and the laughter, then came the cries and growls. His feet carried him up the steps. His mind was like an auto-pilot of disaster. There was nothing on his mind but the word and action to:

**Run.**

As he rushed his way up, he took a step and it all fell apart. Now he was falling…_falling…_and then…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Red jolted up with a scream. He curled into a ball on the hotel bed. He began to rock back and forth – though the right part of his mind hoped no one had heard him. He let out whines and small cries escape from his lips that he began biting.

Red was terrified – he didn't want to sleep anymore – but he knew that wasn't good. His harsh pants echoed the room. Then he looked up and at the window. It was day time – luckily – he wasn't fancying a wake in the middle of the night.

Oo0o0oO

"Did you hear that Kanda?" A green haired girl asked as she suddenly stopped. The other – blue haired – made a 'che' noise. Most likely agreeing with the girl before him. The two looked at each other in the eyes.

"We'd better check it out." The girl said. They both nodded briefly before they rushed to the source of noise. Surprisingly in fact, no one – not even in the large and the sea of people on the streets – had heard the scream, _at all._

A gleam shined on the two silver crosses of the black uniform – thus earning perplexed glances at the two pushing through the crowd.

Oo0o0oO

Out of nowhere, someone had crashed into the two. They all tumbled to the ground and saw a boy with brown-red hair tied up high and spiky like. While the front framed his porcelain features.

"Uh…"

The stranger began.

**Author's note: Yes. I know. A sucky ending. I'm sorry. I had no song to listen to, to inspire me. Make sure to read Author's note at start and THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! READ FIRST AUTHOR'S NOTE! VERY IMPROTANT! ALSO, I have decided not to do any pairings and I am going to pull an all nighter to draw :3 **


	3. Chapter 3 Entangled within a chase

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update! Thank you for all the support and inspiration! I listened to all the songs and the song below is the one that fit this chapter. Thank you for all the songs you've given to me, I enjoyed listening to them too! They all gave me inspiration!**

**Thank you to:**

**switchpersonalitis****, Cutiepie120048, ZeroHour00, Guest, OneDayPineapple, Candy Crackpot, Firediva0, ScytheMeisterA, The Numptyness of Car, MaxAngelofDeath, TriforceNinja, Memaiva, XHikariSoraX, Nora678, Akiraki, NeahxRoad, Sora Arashitori, Peculiar Top Hat (a/n Your name thou, luv it XD), Ultima-owner, OrangeTabby101, TOOLAZYTOLOGIN, Evolony1, Jamesk19, gaara king of the sand, Baylee 1100, Cooky2468, .2013, IntotheGray!**

**Considering to change title to: The Walls that never Fell**

**That title was thanks to Guest, but I want to know what you guys feel about it!**

**Oo0o0oO**

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here, all that's left  
Of yesterday...**_

**-Hello by Evanescence**

Why did it seem so _familiar_? The non-existent arms that encircled him, the feeling of warmth spreading throughout?

_**"It's okay...I'm here..."**_

The strange melodious voice comforted within his mind - it echoed and flowed around the mind on the brink of insanity.

_**"Keep running..."**_

Not knowing why, Red could only follow as told - a strange_ trust_ erupting, like a long-forgotten memory that suddenly emerged from the back of the mind and begun to show clearly.

His feet carried him forwards, and the voice's encouragement brought him to go faster. He felt almost weightless - almost free..._almost_.

For he knew, that there was nothing of such - no freedom. Even if you say or believe that you aren't following the path - or walking to the side of it - what makes you think that paths go in the same direction?  
After all, there are many directions you could go in, and yet, you're restricted to those paths.

But then again, what if there was no God? As crazy as it sounds, what if there wasn't...? Meaning, were those religious people's lives futile? Did all those rituals and beliefs happen for 'nothing'?  
It may not make sense, but see it this way...how was one ultimate being supposed to exist when 'He' or 'She' was the first?

And then...how were we supposed to exist?

That's how the minds of the insane worked...or maybe just Red.

Odd isn't it?

But just because he had so many things thrown at him, doesn't mean he didn't have the time to ponder - philosophically.

_**"Then take a sharp turn left..."**_

_Again_ the voice piped up, and it also seemed as though an opaque shadowed figure was _pointing_ - pointing at the place to turn. Red squinted as his eyes followed the direction being pointed at. It was a small opening in between two stalls, which then lead to the alley way behind.

He picked up the pace and then discretely did as told. He was fast, like a blur - no one had noticed that he'd gone through.  
Either that, or they chose to ignore - simple-minded fools. Chose to stay oblivious rather than at least contemplate on it for a short minute.

Two figures in clad black ran - with the green haired girl was '_somehow_' leaping far and fast. Green flames lit around the side of each boot, which seemed to have the hem of the boots wrapping around her legs.

They rushed passed the small alleyway where Red hid within.

After a few moments - Red released breathe he never knew he'd held.  
It was such a relief, and his racing heart was slowly - but getting there - pacing back to its correct speed.

Red slumped down onto the dirty and wet ground. He crouched into a ball and rested his head against his folded arms.

_How did it come to this?_

_"Ah! What the fu-"  
Red's gaze wondered over to the silver rose._

_What was the church doing here? He'd travelled to a place where they couldn't reach and 'cleanse' him!_  
_He refrained from showing the look of terror that threatened to appear on his face._

_He moved and his left hand had hit the blue-haired boy's sheathed katana, thus leading him to feel something like electric had sparked and hit him._  
_It was a shock and the green cross that was embedded in his hand began to glow through the gloves._

_The other two held shocked expressions, but it quickly turned serious. They tried to grab Red who began to run. But to no avail, he was just too fast for their liking._

_"OI WAIT!" The blue-haired one yelled furiously._

_"Please wait! We just need to talk!" The green-haired girl exclaimed as politely and loud as she could._

_Red paid no heed. 'Just talk'? That's what those church people said to him and he ended up 'close' to being nailed to a bloody cross!_

_And so he scoffed as he ran._

_'Bastards...'_

_**"Are you okay?"**_

It was the voice in his head again, and it sounded really concerned.

"Have I gone mad? Tell meh, ha'e I gon' bonkers ta begin talkin' ta someone that's part of ma mind? Ta talk to someone that's just a figment of my imagination?"

He truly felt delusional. To not only hear voices, but to talk to it and ask it questions.

_**"You have not gone mad, and alas, I am not a figment of your imagination**_." It replied.

"Who are ya? Actalleh, wha' are ya?" Red asked suspiciously.

_**"I am Neah. You will soon learn what I am. For now, rest. I shall wake you when 'they' are close."**_

Before Red could say anything, a song flooded his head. It was so beautiful and relaxing, he could only close his eyes and listen.

_**'Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita  
Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo, Hitotsu, Futatsu to  
Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao  
Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume~**_

_**Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni**_  
_**Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae,**_  
_**Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga Ikutsu Inori wo**_  
_**Tsuchi e Kaesshitemo**_

_**Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru**_  
_**Douka Konoko ni ai wo**_  
_**Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo**_

_**Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita**_  
_**Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo, Hitotsu, Futatsu to**_  
_**Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao**_  
_**Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume**_

_**Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni**_  
_**Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae,**_  
_**Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga Ikutsu Inori wo**_  
_**Tsuchi e Kaesshitemo**_

_**Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru**_  
_**Douka Konoko ni ai wo**_  
_**Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo**_

_**Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru**_  
_**Douka Konoko ni ai wo**_  
_**Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo~'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Where the fuck did he go?!" The blue-haired samurai from earlier cursed furiously.

"Kanda...we'll find him." The other from before reassured the cursing teen. She went to the phone booth and dialled a number – her companions in yellow had died, caused by purple bullets being shot by grotesque creatures – it kept ringing until suddenly:

_"LEENAAALEEE~~~!"_

A hyper voice cried in joy on the other line. By the sounds of the voice, it was a male.

"Nii-san, we found an accommodator, but he...ran..."

'Lenalee' began, but slowed down at the end. Feeling a little awkward at the fact.

_"He shouldn't be far. Be careful Lenalee, and bring the accommodator back safe, okay?"_

Lenalee's brother suddenly turned serious, but continued otherwise.

"Yes Nii-san."

OoOoOoO

Red awoke in the same place as he'd slept. He looked dazed for a few seconds, before returning to his concentrated and serious stature. He forced himself up - feeling his limbs sore from all the running and then the sudden rest.

His body ached to lie down, but his mind knew otherwise. He'd have to keep going, he wasn't about to get caught by the church.

Not now, not _ever_.

And so began his journey back to his hotel. Completely oblivious to a shadowed figure watching his sloppy movements with an interested grin.

"Red...I've finally found you~!"

**Author's note: Was that short? I can't tell, that was 5 pages in word…urgh…It was probably short. T~T why can't I make long chapters? –crying in the corner-**

_**Allen: Please review and don't forget to put inspiring or motivating music!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Beginnings of a mystery

**Author's Note: It's been awhile. Yes I know. Hope you like this update though! Thank you for all the support! :D **

Running like a blur up the stairs and down the bland – maybe a rundown – hallway. Creaks resounded in the room and only silence followed him. Though, the silence was cut off, when the stampeding of footsteps rapidly banged against the weakened wooden planks, the huffing and puffing of a person who'd just ran as fast as he could from far away. Running, he turned the corner and up another – unstable – set of stairs. Not bothering to think of his own safety, he rushed forward – not paying heed to the hole he'd created on one of the planks. It wasn't long before he reached a door with the number 114, thus he unlocked it with an old rusty key. The person went in and banged the rackety wooden door shut. A _'click'_, and with that, the door was locked.

Red walked over to the bed, and sat down with a sigh. He was still panting from all the running, which brings us back to the reason why.

_Why was he running?_

Reason being, was the fact that after he'd stepped out of the alley those _'Exorcists' – _as _Neah_ spat out with much disgust and maybe a hint of nostalgic sadness – had spotted him _almost _instantly and then began the chase.  
He was lucky to have outran them at a few turns, ducks, and leaps – and…okay. Maybe he wasn't that 'lucky' – but at least he'd gotten away.

'_Wh' a' dey afta meh?' _

That was something he'd pondered on during the run. Why were they chasing after him? They didn't know him…_did they?_  
He certainly hoped to whatever holy being there was – or maybe the 'devil' – that they _didn't_ know him. He also hoped, that they didn't know _anything_ about his arm – or that would be very troublesome – so much indeed, he'd probably be driven out of town, thus using up even more money to travel and settle.

But what he feared _most,_ was to be _desperate_ enough to have to go back and work at the circus. Then again, would they even let him back in? Another point, he didn't know where they'd be. The circus must've left already, travelling to another nation or…country.

~….~

"Whe' am I?"

Red's voice echoed in the void of darkness. It was deathly silent, and to be honest, it _scared_ him. And that was talking A LOT.

Suddenly, out of the blue, he began to hear droplets of water falling into a pool of water.

**Drip.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drop.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drip.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drop.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Welcome back, my dear brother~"**_

Red's head whipped to where he heard the noise. Behind him was a figure in beige coat. His spiky black hair seemed to defy gravity as it reached the nape of his neck. A smile was on his face and Red couldn't help but think it familiar.

Which then brought him to register what the man had said:

'_-my dear brother~'? _

What had that been about? As far as Red knew, he was abandoned on the streets of London at a young age – but then again, he didn't know if he was abandoned or not, he couldn't remember anything before the age of six.  
Which got him to think:

'_Did this person abandon me on purpose along with 'our' parents?'_

Such a depressing thought, correct?

But it may, or may not be the truth. If it was true, then he'd have to face it. Like he _always_ did. When a problem would arise, he'd do what he could in order to trample his problems – and _maybe_ laugh at it for being so stupid enough to even arise and challenge him.

"_**I need to warn you."**_

The stranger – perhaps Neah – began with a serious tone. Although, even with the seriousness of the situation, Red could not help but think:

'_Wh' is it a'ways meh?' _

As though Neah had known his 'younger brother' was thinking, he gave a small sad smile.

"_**I'm very sorry…but don't you…remember…?"**_ The older said with caution, suspicion or perhaps:

_Disappointment?_

What was there to remember? Red could obviously not have made a promise – well…not that he could remember.  
Even if he did, then what was it? Was it related to why he'd been thrown out on the streets of London to fend for himself?

Were they…CRAZY?!

_Why_ would they just leave him out in the cold at such a _young _age? To have to fight, to starve, to steal? To have to be _so_ jealous of seeing children pass by his alley with their parents and on top of that, an annoying wide grin that he could never pull off genuinely and not just an act to deceive?

It was such a weight to bear, and for some reason, he'd seemed to feel all the depression and all those negative feelings he had lock within in order to survive, came crashing down on him. There was so much in fact, that he fell to his knees in front of his 'so-called brother'.

"I had enough! I just want to leave! I can't take this anymore!"

His rampage began and his thick street-British accent began to wear off and started to become his 'former self'.

"Wha' da fuck wa' dat?" Red said in shock at how he'd said something.

"_**I'm sorry. It's only a story that shall be told at the right**_ _**time; now isn't right."**_

He watched as Red looked up with tearful eyes, but there was nothing he could do. It wasn't the right time; Red wasn't as near as prepared to take in the information. Though, he couldn't help but let sympathy show in his golden orbs.  
So instead, he to the ground and embraced Red safely in his arms. There was a hint of desperation and longing in it. It was as though he didn't want to lose Red _again_.

_**'I don't want you to go.'**_

Then came the shock of realisation that punched him in the face. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to warn Red.

_**"ALLEN! THE MILLE-"**_

~o~~

"Konbawa~ Red-kun~"

An eerie voice greeted him. Red jolted up, intending to stand and run, but wasn't able to. The window was far off, and surely he'd be caught if he were to try. Looking for other options – though they were very limited – he backed up into the corner.  
He glowered and snarled at the grotesque man before him. Red knew he was in danger and that he needed to escape as soon as possible.

"Who da fuck are ya?" He said rather rudely. Not that he cared though. The 'man' – more like deformed demon – only stared at him with the same creepy grin. It was honestly creeping him out, but he kept his fiery defiance in his eyes.

"Do tell me Red-kun~ do you know _what_ you are~?" He said with a tongue roll on 'what'.

"What?" That was the only thing Red could say. He was _terribly_ confused, and dare he say it.

He was almost missing the circus…_almost._

Ever since he'd left the circus, all these weird occurrences have been coming and going. All these scenes have been going _way_ too fast, and honestly, he wanted it to stop.  
He _needed_ it to stop.

"So it seems to me that you don't know~ would you like to know what you _truly_ are~?"

It was that voice. It seemed as though it was actually _pleased_ and _satisfied_ with his confusion. What was it glad about? That it had an advantage over Red because of a human's curiosity, and that Neah hadn't told him about anything?

I think **not!**

"Yo-"

Before Red could even spout a word, this 'figure', this _'entity'_ had somehow knocked him out. Last thing he saw before he drifted into forced unconsciousness, was an eerie glint in the man's _golden_ orbs.

Oo0o0oO

"_**I'm sorry Allen, I couldn't save you."**_

Oo0o0oO

Red's eyes fluttered open, his vision only meeting the dark. Was he looking at the ceiling? Where was he?  
It was absolutely pitch black and not even a _shed_ of light could be seen. It was quite nerve-wracking, but he needed to get out of here, and so he pushed all those feelings of fear away. Slowly, he lifted himself up. The surface was soft, _so_ soft he'd never could imagine what it could be.  
Next, he felt his surroundings with caution. He felt something soft and rectangular – and it was safe to call it a pillow. Finally deciding that it was a bed, he tried – and _slowly _– shuffling to the edge of the bed. What surprised him was the fact that it was _huge_.  
It took a few shuffles before he could actually _get_ to the edge. Not only that, but he knew he was in the 'middle' of the bed. If it was that wide on one side, plus the other, then how _gigantic _would the bed be?!

Shaking his odd thoughts off, he cautiously placed both his feet on the ground and stood. He felt exhausted and pain in several parts of his body. Although, he felt as though he was _awake_ – _alive._ Like he'd actually rested after a very long time filled with running, stealing, jumping and fighting.

Now that he thought of it, _how_ long was he asleep for?

Walking forwards little by little, he felt the soft carpe beneath his feet. After a while, Red reached a wall. He guided himself to the right and kept going, following the wall. He reached a corner and continued that way. A little bit more to the right and he reached a knob. It was cold against his hand. When he twisted and opened it, light instantly poured into the room. It was **so** bright, Red stumbled back a little.

Looking down at himself, he resisted a gasp. His skin was clean and he was wearing new clothing. He turned around to face the room he was in, only to see a luxurious and gigantic room. It was furnished with the _finest_ items, with antiques that could've cost _millions_!

'How did I not break anything?'

He shook his head again. In the corner close to him, was a well-placed full-mirror. It was as though the person who brought him there knew he'd want to look at himself.  
Looking in the mirror, he saw someone he'd never seen.

_Was that really him?_

In the mirror, staring back at him, was a gentleman. He was wearing detailed white long sleeves, an ebony-coloured vest, black slacks, and a blood red ribbon adored his neck. Red was still wearing gloves, but they were new and black.

Gulping, he opens the door fully to see polished black shoes and a pair of newly cleaned socks on thee floor in front of him.  
He crouched down and put them on. Red was a little scared, they were anticipating his every move and what he'd do. It was scaring him…a lot.  
It was like he was trapped in a maze – a _game_. He didn't like it, and he'd do anything to escape. Peeking into the hall, he looked for a window. Rushing to one, he tried to force it open. He attempted to break it with something he'd found on the way, but it wouldn't budge!

"Wha' da fuck?!" Red spat. Looking down at the windowsill, he saw note stuck to it.

_**Dear Red,**_

_**We know you're trying to escape~  
just head to the dining hall.  
Take the right, right, straight, and then left.  
By then, you'll see a pair of giant spruce doors. **_

_**~Sincerely,**_

_**M**_

'Who is M?' Red thought with a slight perplexed expression. Gritting his teeth, he decided he'd follow their instructions.

"_**Allen. Don't worry, they won't hurt you…"**_

The voice resounded in his head. He jolted a little at the sudden appearance.

"N-N-Neah?!" Red/'Allen' exclaimed. Something like nostalgia washed over him. It felt like years since he last talked to him.

"_How…how long have I been out?"_ Red finally decided to ask. He really wanted to know, because he was in such good condition – well _better_ – he was curious of how long he had lights out. For some reason he felt as though he wouldn't be surprised to find he'd been out for a few days.

"_**A week."**_

Came he shocking answer. Yes, he very well **did** expect a _few_ days, but not a whole bloody week! The brunette was so shocked, he jolted upright. From his slight hunched back, to straight as a board back.

"_**You should get moving. They aren't a patient bunch."**_ Neah warned. There was still forlorn in his voice, perhaps disappointed in himself that he couldn't get his brother to avoid the very existences that destroyed his life.

Red nodded slightly and began walking in the direction being pointed out by Neah.

Finally reaching his desired destination in front of two large spruce wood doors – as referenced from the letter, of course – he stared at it in shock. There were intricate patterned designs running along the sides and _14_ crosses running across it – the biggest one being the middle.

Pale petite hands pressed against the doors, and pushed. The doors opened, and what came in sight, was a sight to both relish and…**fear.**

Oo0o0oO

"Welcome back Kanda…LEEEEEENAAAALLEEEEEE!" A blue-haired scientist came hurling out a different pair of doors and came glomping his sister whom he most cared about dearly. He was crying comically, and flames and glints came from the office behind him.

"Komui…! GET BACK TO WORK!" An Australian scientist growled with fiery and menacing aura. 'Komui' shivered in fear and then began to cry to his sister about saving him from those 'wretched demons'.

Lenalee only sighed, noting the fact that Kanda had already disappeared from the idiocy.

"Nii-san, we couldn't get the accommodator, but you should really get back to work. I'll give you some coffee too." She said with a small smile. Every day she would miss her brother. No matter how 'unreasonable' or 'ridiculous' he was, Lenalee would always be there to try and protect him. Just as was done to her when she needed it most.

It was time to pay all those years of protection back.

Oo0o0oO

There was _something_. Something about the boy made Kanda wary…and curious. There was something intriguing about the boy – despite the fact that he seemed to be a normal street rat. The way his eyes widened and glinted with _fear_ when he saw the silver crosses of the Order, got Kanda to think that there was more to this boy than just the streets.

Then there was also the speed and agility. That couldn't have been possible for a normal human with an uncontrolled Innocence. Even Lenalee's _Black Boots_ couldn't catch up or even overrun him!

Hopefully he would get to see this boy again, and within himself, he felt like it wouldn't be long until then.

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review, favourite and follow! Da? Also for the music too!**

**Well until next time! I'm actually quite sleepy…It's still early though. Hm…how odd.**

**2,545 words! 7 pages in word…so short XD **


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hiatus.**

**I know how much you guys hate these things. I do too. But it was inevitable…And for that, I'm really, **_**really**_** sorry. I know you might've expected this to be a chapter, but unfortunately, it's not. You have every reason to hate me, after all I did keep you all waiting for _such_ a long time. I made you all wait and now I just crushed you all with a hiatus note...-sigh- **

**Lately, I've had little motivation to write a new chapter. I've tried and I've gotten inspired – although I just suddenly stop in the middle. My mind blank and I give up after an hour of forcing myself to continue.**

**The hiatus will be long – well, most likely – but I'll _try_ to make it shorter – **_**if**_** possible. I honestly hope you all understand. **

**What I am going to tell you – just so my writing style doesn't get super rusty – I'll edit and revise any of your stories! It'll be a great way to get motivation to write AND it will help your writing/stories – so…two birds one stone? So pretty much, I'm offering to be your beta readers. **

**If you're interested in this offer, please PM me and we'll talk to see how this'll work.**

**To those who've waited for 'I don't want to be Involved' re-write, I _am_ working on them. I've recently just started fixing up and polishing chapter one. It is, of course, _not_ done, and I will only upload once the 2nd chapter's polishing is done. Which will probably take up part of the reason for the hiatus for ALL stories. **

**-Bows- Thank you for all the support and encouragements, but I just need to put a hiatus to all my stories. **

**~ ARandomAuthor14**


End file.
